Bancarrota Moral
by cristales-rotos
Summary: Una tragedia que asola la vida de Pénelope Garcia, ella decide marcharse para empezar a trabajar en NCIS, pero Spencer se niega y va buscarla, al igual que Hotchs que no entiende el porque su Analista se marcho sin decir nada. Un sacrificio de amor que no puede ser entendido, pero que desatara un triangulo amoroso con su ex jefe y con el prodigio de la UAC.


Abandonar a quienes amamos, abandonar a tu segunda familia, dejar en el olvido los buenos y malos momentos. Llevar tu propia existencia a un punto muerto donde un "Adiós" tal vez jamás sea pronunciado.

**La peor de las combinaciones es aquella donde el miedo y la inseguridad te orillan a caminar en la soledad e incertidumbre**

En una definición más simple, son la receta para desatar el caos interior y destruir toda defensa latente que busca protegerte del dolor. Pero recuerda que el dolor nos hace recordar que estamos vivos. **¿Realmente valía seguir llorando por todo lo ocurrido?**

La respuesta da dos resultados. Pero ambos son desgarradores.

Una llamada y todo cambio. **¿Cobarde?-** "Quizás"- **¿Sumisa?-** ¿Podía ser?

Siempre estuvo en su naturaleza el poder dar ayuda a quienes lo necesitaban, ser cobijo de quienes experimentaban un dolor extenuante. Desde la muerte de sus padres ella formaba parte de grupos de ayuda para personas que pasaban por situaciones similares. Incluso a veces se olvidaba de ella misma y el precio a pagar fue el más alto.

Fue destruida en tan solo una fracción de segundos.

Una farsa que llegaba a ser irreal. Pero que era tan cierta como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Si antes sus pasos eran débiles, ahora era distinto, no podía permitir que la derrota se cerniera sobre su vida, hundirse en ese mar oscuro y tormentoso no era la respuesta.

Si la muerte llegaba a reclamar su aliento de vida sería en combate, cumpliendo sus funciones como agente de federal de NCIS, una agente que ahora luchaba a la par con Leroy-Jethro, un ex-marino que dirigía la base costera del país.

**¿Cuántos años han pasado desde su marcha de la UAC?**

**¿Tres, cuatro años?**

El tiempo es cruel y burlón con quienes desea.

**¿Cómo llego ella a NCIS?**

La respuesta no es tan complicada, su reputación de Analista en sistemas, traspaso fronteras gubernamentales y las ofertas de trabajo jamás faltaban, y ahora estaba ahí, junto con Jethro, Dinozzo, Kate y Mcgge, palmer y la mente suprema de Doki y Abby.

Sin duda su llegada causo caos en NCIS, pero precisamente no era un caos desalentador, más bien era como un tornado que en combinación con Abby lograban dar otro aire a la seriedad innata de esas oficinas.

Cosa que Gibbs no rechazaba ni aceptaba, pues al tener a Penélope y Abby revoloteando como petos en primaveras, le robaba constantemente una sonrisa sincera. Y una preocupación constante al pensar que Penélope podía marcharse, pues estaba seguro que el pasado aun asediaba la fuerza de voluntad de esa analista. Y que tan solo bastaba una pequeña herida interna para llevarla a un oscuro camino sin salida.

Y Penélope lo sabía, es por eso que luchaba día a día con los fantasmas de su pasado, para emerger.

Pero el dolor de recordar la noche donde perdió a su hijo, marcó un antes y después en su vida.

Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Derek, ahora tendría a su hijo a su lado, pero una decisión donde ella anhelaba olvidar a quien amo, la orillo a buscar otros brazos para sentir que podía ser amada.

Un disparo…cerca de su corazón

Y el segundo disparo…en su vientre

"_**Mucho frio"… "No puedo respirar"…**_eran sus pensamientos mientras en medio de la oscuridad confusa encontraba la mirada hostil de Batlle. Aquel ángel de la muerte buscaba tomar su vida, su instinto de supervivencia le ordeno dejar de respirar para engañarlo y así lo hizo.

Aquel bastardo se marchó, creyendo a ver cometido su objetivo.

Pero las llamadas tempranas de sus vecinos alertando a 911 de enviar una ambulancia donde ella les esperaba con sus últimas fuerzas escapando de su cuerpo.

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?-.** Pregunto el Paramédico mientras la inmovilizaba con un collar de seguridad.

**-Pe—penelope—Gar—cia-. **Fue lo último en decir, antes que la oscuridad se la llevara a un túnel que parecía no tener fin.

Solo cuando una pequeña luz apareció sintió una calidez, en medio de esa luz visualizaba una pequeña cuna donde nacía el llanto de un bebe sano y fuerte. Con sus manos lo sostenía como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros. _**¿Y tú mamá y papá?-. **_Le pregunto aun sabiendo que era imposible que este le respondiera, pues era un bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

_**-Mi pequeña Penelope-.**_ Fue una voz femenina que resonó en el lugar.

Apenas esa voz fue escuchada, la joven analista de sistemas sintió que su corazón se detenía, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**-¿Mamá?-** Pregunto con todo el valor que podía, si aquello era una ilusión no quería que se desvaneciera.

**-Mi pequeña Penelope, ¿Por qué no quieres darte la vuelta**?-. Fue el reproche maternal que tanto extrañaba Garcia.

Mas no hubo respuesta, pues Penelope se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, viendo con asombro como sus padres estaban frente a ella, mirándola con un amor que ni la muerte podía acabar, quiso correr para abrazarlos pero su padre la detuvo con una señal de mano.

**-¡Los extraño demasiado!-.** Gritocon todas sus fuerzas, mientras acurrucaba contra su pecho aquel bebe que ahora la miraba atento como si entendiera la situación.

**-Nosotros también Penny, pero aun no puedes venir con nosotros. Pero recuerda el amor que te dimos jamás morirá, te amaremos por siempre.-**Dijo su padre.- Quien ahora extendía sus manos quitándole suavemente al bebe que cargaba.

_**-Se parece tanto a ti-. **_Dijo su madre.

**-¿Mamá?-** Pregunto confundida, pues sus padres lucían contentos a ver a ese bebe en sus brazos.

_**-Es hora de irnos, recuerda que te amamos-.**_ Dijeron al unísono, para luego desvanecerse en una tenue luz dorada cálida como el sol.

**-¡Yo también los amo!-** Fue su grito mientras su alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente mostrando los fragmentos de su vida.

Y solo cuando despertó en medio de una fría sala de recuperación, entendió lo sucedido y con su voz muy apagada, le suplico al médico si sus sospechas ahora latentes eran ciertas. Y si era cierto.

Ella estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo que no nacería.

_**-¿Por qué? **_

_**-¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?**_

_**-¿Cuál era su pecado?**_

No existía una respuesta. No había nada que explicar, todo sucedía sin poder detener el paso del tiempo.

Y sin poder evitar sentir su voz quebrada le suplico al médico no decir nada de su perdida a su equipo, aquello seria su carga y solo suya.

Cuando los días pasaron, ella recibió las visitas callando y engañando a sus amigos con una falsa sonrisa. Incluso cuando el vino, ella solo le dijo que estaba bien. Y que le avisara cuando encontraran al responsable de todo esto.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, la noche que fue dada de alta, Beatle vino por ella, matando a un policía que resguardaba su hogar, de no ser por Morgan su final hubiese llegado.

Pero no pensaba rendirse, aquel hombre pagaría por la muerte de su hijo no nato. Y así fue, después de unas horas del ataque, JJ cegó la vida de ese ególatra desquiciado.

-Si tan solo eso bastara para apaciguar su dolor sería una maravilla, pero la verdad era que nada estaba bien, poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos de apagaba, permanecer en Quántico le recordaba aquel vacío en su vientre.

Spencer, Morgan, Emily, jj, Rossy…y…Aarón trataban de sacarla de ese abismo que ella misma usaba para que nadie supiera la verdad.

_**¿Dónde quedaron todos los bellos momentos que ella creo con ellos?**_

La calidez que antes ella despedía, ahora era frialdad mas no arrogancia ni malcriadez, simplemente ella estaba lidiando su propia pelea. Y nadie podía prohibirlo.

Así lentamente la distancia se hizo presente, y eso estaba bien, hasta que una noche helada Spencer se apareció en su departamento, burlando la cerradura de su puerta y exigiéndole la verdad de su auténtico sufrimiento.

_**-"Sabes que odio a los perfiladores"-. **_Siseó molesta, al punto de agarrar a uno de sus cojines como arma para botar de un golpe al genio que no dejaba de mirarla y analizarla.

_**-**_**El odio de los perfiladores, se debe al miedo inherente de ser leído como un libro abierto, estadísticamente los perfiladores son las personas que más tardan en encontrar una pareja y en casos extremos formar familia, sin contar que más del cincuenta por ciento de todos los agentes de las centrales del gobierno son divorciados-.** Dijo tan rápido el castaño, arriesgándose a recibir la ira de Garcia, pero aun así dispuesto a liberarla de todo aquello que la estaba matando.

**-Largo de aquí chico maravilla**-. Fue una clara advertencia.

_**-¡Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a mí jamás!-. **_Le hablo retador el genio de la UAC.-…_**Estabas esperando un hijo de Hotchs, ¿verdad?**_

Apenas esas palabras fueron dichas, Penelope se abalanzó sobre Reíd y empezó a golpearlo con el cojín y luego con sus palmas abiertas, Spencer tan solo se quedó quieto, recibiendo todo los golpes, si aquello le ayudaba a liberarse aguantaría, aun si su boca ahora sabia a metal a causa de su ahora labio partido.

Y así los golpes y maldiciones resonaron en aquel departamento por un no tan corto momento, ya que al terminar su masacre Penelope recupero la lucidez y se aterro a ver su chico maravilla en el suelo con sangre en los labios y las mejillas magulladas, incluso le había roto los lentes que ahora estaban a un lado del genio.

**\- ¿Mejor?-.** Pregunto Spencer mientras se incorporaba lentamente, pues sus manos se apoyaron en la cintura de Penelope para alejarla un poco y darle su espacio para que confiara en él.

**\- ¡Perdóname!, ¡Perdóname!-. **Repitió una y otra vez. Mientras buscaba su botiquín y curar a Ried.

**-Penelope-.** Dijo por primera vez su nombre. Congelado a Garcia quien ahora se arrodillaba frente a él.

Y si fue, ella solo se quebró, su llanto resonaba con fuerza, hipaba y cuando quería arañarse la cara, Spencer la detenía.

_**-Ya no te dañes, por favor-. **_Le suplico.

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-. **Le pregunto aterrada de saber que Hotchs pudiese haberlo descubierto.

-**Simplemente uní las piezas, cada fin de semana que nos recibías en tu casa para ver películas, podía notar como lo mirabas y como tratabas de demostrarle que no estaba solo, tu calidez irradiaba con más fuerza cuando él estaba aquí. Querías mostrarle que su divorcio no debía de afectarlo, ya que Jack lo notaria. Tú le diste ese valor que Hotchs perdió a causa de Haley.**

**-No la juzgues-. **Le pido suplicante.

-**No lo hago, los hechos son los hechos. Haley quería a su esposo a su lado y junto a Jack, pero también era controladora y manipuladora, quería cambiar a Hotchs a su antojo, quería usarlo como un trofeo de colección ante sus amistades. Haley es una madre excelente pero como esposa lastimo a Hotchs muy profundamente, intentar alejarlo de su hijo fue lo peor, marcharse sin decir nada. ¿Alguna vez ella pensó en el peso que Hotchs carga en sus hombros?, no solo está el peso de quienes salvamos, también está el peso de aquellas vidas que se tienen que cegar para salvar a un inocente, porque al final una vida es una vida. Nosotros vemos el mal cara a cara, y eso nos cambia de un modo u otro, pero estamos aquí de pie, buscando proteger a los demás. Y eso es algo que ella no entiende.**

-…Para…

**¿Aun la defiendes?-. **Pregunto molesto

-…ella quería proteger su familia, tal vez no de la manera correcta pero estoy segura que ella lo necesitaba a su lado y al lado de su hijo…

**-Si esa es tu forma de pensar debo respetarla, pero tú también respeta la mía.**

**-…Gracias Spencer…**

**-¿Cuándo empezó todo?-.** Cuestiono ansioso de conocer el origen de todo.

-Seis meses después de su divorcio, le invite a quedarse aquí y en medio de una charla extensa, simplemente…simplemente todo tomo un camino diferente, cada vez que no podía ver a Jack él se quedaba aquí y poco después una lluvia nos sorprendió y llegamos empapados, es curioso verlo sonreír, ¿Has visto sus hoyuelos?...son irresistibles y ocurrió, nunca tuve ninguna esperanza con él, estaba segura que pronto Haley entraría en razón y Hotchs retomaría su matrimonio. En pocas palabras fui un consuelo, y ahora que él está nuevamente ilusionado con Beth, no puedo arruinar su nueva ilusión, su nuevo amor, haz visto como la mira, estoy segura que pronto formalizaran. El merece ser feliz, con Beth a su lado podrá luchar con más fuerza por la custodia de Jack. "_**Ellos deben estar juntos"-. **_Dijo con una extraña calma que sorprendió a Spencer como a ella misma.- **Júrame que nunca nadie sabrá de esto Spencer Reid.**

El mencionado solo se quedó mudo, aquellas palabras eran un sacrificio noble y cruel. Pero la decepción que sentía de Hotchs cegaba su razón.

_**¿Por qué usar a una mujer como Penelope como premio consuelo?**_

_**Acaso era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que ella daría la vida por él y por Jack, acaso se puede ser tan imbécil para no darse cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba con solo una mirada…¡Menudo idiota!**_

**-¿Spencer?-,**__Pregunto preocupada al verlo fruncir su ceño en señal de molestia.

No diré nada, pero tienes prohibido rendirte, tú te atreviste a jalarme de los cabellos cuando me rehúse a ir a un centro de ayuda cuando sufrí mi adicción con el Dilaudi. Ni siquiera Morgan pudo hacer mucho, cuando me agarraste. Así que ahora yo te pido que busques ayuda, no te hundas. Vive y encuentra un motivo que te de nuevas fuerzas. ¿Me lo prometes?

**Lo prometo-.** Dijo juntando su dedo meñique con el de Spencer, ese era un juramento que no se rompería. Aun si eso significaba abandonar Quántico y empezar desde cero.

Continuara


End file.
